Only Artemis
by S. Muffin
Summary: Spitfire, Wally/Artemis. She was the one that was making him feel this way, bringing out such a reaction no one else would ever see. She was the one he loved. For him there was only Artemis.


**A/N:** This short little oneshot is just some random Spitfire fluff and _stuff _('tis rated M for some implied and vaguely described interactions). I'm in love with Young Justice right now and all of the Ships that come along with it, so I just needed to write anything that came to mind, haha!

* * *

**Only Artemis  
**By S. Muffin

* * *

Artemis felt something firm yet warm cushioning her cheek when she stirred awake. After squinting at the sunlight peeking through the blinds of the bedroom window, she looked down and suddenly realized that Wally's bare chest had served as her pillow last night.

_Last night. _She smiled slowly as she recalled all of the events that led to where she was now, naked in bed with the absolute love of her life. The night started out just like any other; after spending a long day on campus, the couple of five years retired to their comfortable living room couch for the evening, a movie playing on the TV and several boxes of takeout spread out on the coffee table before them. However, it wasn't long until the two ended up getting..._distracted_.

Long story short, last night's performance was definitely what Artemis would consider nothing short of the definition of good sex.

She shifted her gaze to Wally's face. It always amazed her how unusually calm and peaceful he looked while he was sleeping, a stark contrast to his normally animated and expressive face. Gently, Artemis pushed herself up and leaned over him, placing a lingering kiss on his chin. She then started to pull away, but gasped in surprise when his arm unexpectedly tightened around her, holding her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

"I need a shower," she told him, giggling as she tried to move again. It was useless, though, because his grip only became stronger in return.

"Mm...do it later," he muttered. He turned onto his side so that he could face her, pulling her closer to him and locking her in a steel-tight hold.

"_Wally_," she whined, eyes rolling. Then again, she supposed she couldn't really complain too much. While she definitely wanted a shower, snuggling in bed all day with no clothes on was a great option, too.

An idea then came to the archer's mind. Lightly, Artemis let the tips of her fingers skim over Wally's sides, before they proceeded to unleash a merciless attack on his stomach. Wally immediately convulsed and flinched back from the ticklish feeling, his eyes flying wide open. "Gah! Hey—what are you—?"

Taking her opportunity, Artemis quickly jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom as fast as she could. She promptly closed the door behind her when safely inside, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ha!" she announced through the door, a victorious smirk coming onto her face. "I win!"

"Uh, you _sure _about that, babe?"

Gasping in shock for the second time, Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw a very smug (and also very _naked_) Wally West standing in front of the bathtub. She scowled at him stubbornly, realizing what he had done, before turning back to face the door with a _humph_.

"Stupid speedster," she muttered accusingly.

Chuckling, Wally simply came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"You _cheated_," she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered nonchalantly as he placed a tender kiss on her tanned shoulder. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sighing, Artemis shook her head and smiled.

Smirking, Wally slowly began to walk backwards towards the tub and shower, bringing his beloved archer with him. Upon arriving at his destination, he reached behind him and carefully turned the knobs, starting the warm water from the showerhead.

When steam started filtering its way out from the shower and into the rest of the bathroom, Wally climbed over the edge of the tub, tugging Artemis's hand so she would follow. After adjusting the temperature some more, he pulled her to him again, reaching for the soap and rubbing it against her muscled back, wasting not a minute of time. The water beat down steadily against their bodies, soaking them both completely in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm...I could get used to this," Artemis murmured contentedly, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

Wally smiled and continued washing her back, then her shoulders, followed by her arms. He slowly worked his way across the rest of her body, leaving a trail of bubbles wherever his hands passed.

"Mmm," she hummed softly. "That feels good."

Drawing back, Artemis leaned up and captured his mouth in a soft, lingering kiss. Wally happily obliged, setting the soap aside before reaching for her again, his hands sliding up the slick skin of her arms, then up her neck, before finally cradling the back of her head. Smiling into the kiss, Artemis then gently began to tug on her boyfriend's lower lip with her teeth.

His response was immediate. Wally's fingers twitched in her hair, before promptly pulling her even closer against him. Artemis could now feel his obvious state of arousal due to their close proximity, which only made her smile more.

Wally pulled away from the kiss and lowered his forehead to hers, his breath coming out in shallow puffs. Artemis, in the meantime, brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly pushed him down into a sitting position, taking care so that neither of them would slip and fall from the running water. Wally leaned back cooperatively against the tiled shower wall as Artemis lowered herself into his lap, her hips pressed tightly against his.

Wally squeezed his eyes shut as he inhaled sharply at the feel of her. "_Artemis_—"

Artemis felt a small twinge of discomfort (most likely an aftereffect from the previous night, she realized), but it soon faded as the two of them established a slow, steady rhythm. Lowering her head, her cheek brushed against his as she nestled against his neck, arms looping around his shoulders. It felt somewhat strange being on top of him in such a cramped space; the tight bathtub walls didn't provide either of them with much room to move freely, and for a brief moment Artemis was worried that Wally might not be enjoying himself as much as she was. But the way he began responding was ultimately more than enough to keep her going. _She _was the one that was making him feel this way, bringing out such a reaction no one else would ever see. _She_ was the one he loved. For him there was only Artemis. And, similarly, for her there was only Wally.

The very thought made her spine tingle delightfully.

"Artemis..." Wally's voice was hoarse, pleading, bringing her attention back to his face. The vulnerable expression he wore nearly sent her over the edge right then and there. She could see how hard he was trying to swallow back the noises he was tempted to let out, but it was definitely a losing battle on his part. His hands then found her waist in a strong grip, eagerly guiding her movements.

Artemis smiled, before leaning in to kiss him once more.

He didn't last much longer, and neither did she.


End file.
